


Post

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: Robert and Aaron cuddle after having sex. Set after the reveal and hopefully after Rebecca has left Emmerdale and is not carrying Robert's baby.





	Post

Robert panted trying to regain his breath that had been rather ragged and hard over the course of the last hour. He slumped on the bed knowing full well the sheen of sweat he had accumulated would now be all over their sheets. He wasn’t bothered and neither, it seemed, was Aaron as he also slumped onto the bed equally breathless. 

They were both replete with each other and as Robert glanced at Aaron, he was sure his mouth was so wide all his teeth were on display. Robert knew he had work to do that day, and he needed a shower before even thinking about going to work, but he didn’t want to move from his place next to Aaron. 

Even though they had just woken up in the best possible way - clinging onto each other as they built up rhythm and getting deeper and deeper into it until they couldn’t cope any longer, until finally they spilled over the edges ready for that delicious release - they had to touch again, to have some form of contact. 

Facing with arms wrapped around each other, they lay still not moving at all. Aaron’s blue eyes looked up at Robert with so much love and longing, as he traced the outline of Robert’s lips with his index finger. The lips were smooth and soft, perfect for kissing and perfect for being kissed with. 

The light from the curtained windows was starting to shine through, and the gap in the middle where the curtains weren’t closed properly allowed a slither of sunlight to sneak in and dance across Robert’s face. Aaron watched, swept away by the light moving over his husband’s face, mesmerizing him with how it delicately touched every feature in turn before moving on to the next one. 

Cars were driving past and a van pulled up down the road - probably that morning’s beer delivery at The Woolpack. The van doors banged shut, but neither of them flinched. Instead, Robert’s breath was the only thing Aaron could hear because his own was in sync with it. He rested his head on Robert’s chest and could feel the steady beat and rhythm of his husband’s heart. He then touched the scars on Robert’s chest feeling the dent in his skin where the bullet had entered his body, where it had nearly taken Robert away from him. A lump came to his throat at the very idea that Ross had nearly killed Robert, the only person that he loved with everything he had in him, of everything that he was made up of. He gulped it away. Robert was alive. He was cuddling him, loving him. That was all that mattered.

‘It’s taking awhile to heal, isn’t it?’ Robert said as he touched the scars that were still visible on Aaron’s chest before tightening his squeeze on Aaron, not wanting to let go, scared of what would happen if Aaron ever did go. How would he carry on living, functioning, breathing? It was a constant worry - something that was always in the back of his mind - like the threat of terrorism or a third world war. But as Aaron snuggled into his body, sinking into it, Robert realised that he was with Aaron and should relish the moment, relish the memory of the two of them together. This was the time, just after they had sex, to really be with Aaron and feel the magic that was between them, the fact that despite everything that had been thrown at them they were stronger together than apart. The last few months alone had taught him that. When he was sure that Aaron would tell him to do one and dump him, he surprised Robert all the more. 

Now it was them against the world. The only way it should be. The only way he knew how. 

They laid there, comfortable in each other’s bodies, dosing in and out of repose until Aaron’s alarm went off. And then they woke up again in their en-suite with water cascading down their bodies, as they became one once more and gave in to their never-ending passion and love for each other. Only this time, they knew that there was no one there to walk in on them. So they could really relish it and let themselves go.


End file.
